Taken Models List
Roman Torchwick ;) In use *Nero Rossi - Byun Baekhyun (EXO) *ginger Jeo - Kim Taeyeon (SNSD) *Pepper Broderick - Kim Taehyung (BTS) *Leo Kim - Choi Si-won (Super Junior) *River Higanbana - Park Chanyeol (EXO) *Cerulean Mitchell - Zhang Yixing (Lay; EXO) *Olive Yi - Jo Kwon (2AM) *Sage Laing - Oh Sehun (EXO) *Rhythm noir - Kim Jong-dae (Chen; EXO) Reserved *Exo (everyone in the group, including former, bar Do Kyungsoo) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *BTS (everyone in the group)(Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Daehyun (Sharing with Penny) (Reserved on 16:29, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Neopolitan #Emmelie de Forest (Russet Lauritsen) #Sidse Babett Knudsen (Iris Mikkelsen) #Birgitte Hjort Sorensen (Nevada Nielsen) #Alison Brie (Sienna Andreassen) #Lena Meyer-Landrut (Kasch Vogel) #Nastya Kusakina (Linnéa Engström) #Francesca Michielin (Vienna Bianchi) #Margot Robbie (Willow D'Ambrosio) #Shay Mitchell (Candice Bellerose) #Alexandra Daddario (Bianca Adair) #India Eisley (Albion Chevalier) #Rooney Mara (Nerissa Schneider) #Emeraude Toubia (Duanna Santos) #Lee Ji-Eun (Scarlett Jang) #Cara Delevingne (Ivy Callaghan) #Kathryn Prescott (Coral Kirkland) #Lucky Blue Smith (Grey Breckenridge) #Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Rowan Williams) #Lindsay Hansen (Ciara Ainsworth) #Sophie Turner (Tourmaline Kinevart) Yang Xiao Long *Kate Mara (Reese Schneider) *Daisy Ridley (Cerise Lichtenburg) *Yumi Lambert (Tesla Watson) *Barbara Palvin (Maisie Argenta) *Teresa Oman (Melanie Baylon) *Emma Roberts (Azure Holland) *Meredith Foster (Marble Zeppelin) *Karlie Kloss (Beige Larsen - shared with nora) *Taissa Farmiga (Witt de Adel) *Pyper America Smith (Riptide Breckenridge) *Sky Ferreira (Glacier Christina) *Amanda Seyfried (Zinc Graham) *Crystal Reed (Thyme Winderfly) *Odeya Rush (Nutmeg Gallina) *Candice Swanepoel (Raisin Argenta) *Gisele Bündchen (Tulip Dala) *Magdalena Frackowiak (Quetzal Klein) Salem Please. Do... not... even... ask. I do not want to share. Sorry/not sorry. ---- #Bradley Cooper — Highmaster Wolf #Jennifer Lawrence — Lava Steele #Stephen James Hendry — Coby Moonstone #Emilia Clarke — Magenta Vermillion #Kate Upton — Alice Blue Arendt #Domhnall Gleeson — Nickel Morley (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) #Selena Gomez — Melania Brimstone (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC) #Jack Huston — Heliotrope Sutton (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC)) #Cora Keegan — Ursula Orso (Reserved on 12:04, October 11, 2016 (UTC))) #Diego Boneta — Royal Chambers (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Adam Lambert — Rufous Walker (Reserved on 08:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Alden Ehrenreich — Tyrian Bailey (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Charles Michael Davis — Diesel Deegan (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Anika Calhoun — Glitter Greenwood (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Alexandra Shipp — TBD (Reserved on 06:50, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Paul Rudd — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Lais Ribeiro — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Ezra Miller — TBD (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Gigi Hadid — Lilac Corseli (Reserved on 20:24, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) # N O R A *Yoon Jeong-han (Jeonghan; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Hong Jisoo (Joshua; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Wen Junhui (Jun; SVT) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Bae Su-ji (Suzy; MissA) — Kiku Higanbana (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Dani — Bluebell Marianas (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kiera Knightley (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Alissa Skovbye (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Jisoo (Blackpink) (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Kirsten Maldonado (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Amber Heard (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Karlie Kloss (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Yang) *Zoe Kurzenkova (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Haley Ramm (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Zachary Quinto (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Chris Pine (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *James McAvoy (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Vini Uehara (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Katarzyna Konderak(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jessica Jung(Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Jinyoung (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)|shared with Roman) *Cutiepiemarzia (Reserved on 08:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) *Tiera Skovbye — Hyacinth Lantana (Reserved on 03:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) Ren #'Huin Saek Park'-JB aka Im Jaebum #'Popper Broderick'-Mark Tuan #'Pyro Mania'-Do Kyungsoo #'Ray Liang'- Jackson Wang #'Shadow Marx' - Cody Christian #'Saber Ryu'- Ok Taecyeon #'Rasperry Regalia' - Ailee #Lee Taeyong (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kwon Hyuk (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)~) #Kim Myungsoo (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Kang Changhee(reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Lee Jooheon (reserved 20:24, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Choi Seungcheol (reserved 20:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Mark Lee (reserved 20:37, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) #Nick Robinson (reserved 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Ruby Rose *Katherine McNarama - Rylan Unisonance *Mia Mitchell - Lisanna Nightshade Cinder #Harry Shum Jr. (Valentine Faulkner) #Katie McGrath (Lilith Boisseau) #Natalie Dormer (Alena Blackburn) #Matthew Daddario (Niko Armstrong) #Scarlett Leithold (Narcissa Wallace) #Vanessa Anela Moe (Bronwen Köhler) #Taissa Farmiga (Pandora Dahl) (shared w/ yang) #Barbara Palvin (Saffron Brandt) (shared w/ yang) #Melina Martin (Amethyst Westbrook) Pyrrha Nikos Sorry, not sorry, not willing to share any... Don't even ask. Although... if you feel like risking your life, then ask. You might catch me in a good mood. ---- #Madeline Carroll - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Gabriella Wilde - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Danielle Campbell - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Britt Robertson - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Claire Holt - Rosalie White #Hunter Parrish - Eagle Cliffe #Shelley Hennig - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Adelaide Kane - (Reserved: 18:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Liana Liberato - Lillian White #Lily Collins - Hazel Yarrow #Elle Fanning - Dove Brambleheart #Odette Yustman/Annable - (Reserved: 20:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC)) #Alex Pettyfer - (Reserved: 20:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Anna Popplewell - (Reserved: 20:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Teresa Palmer - (Reserved: 20:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Georgie Henley - (Reserved: 20:43, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Lucas Till - (Reserved: 20:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Lindsey Stirling - (Reserved: 20:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) Jaune I'm probably open to sharing. If you ask first. If you don't, the answer will be a resounding no. ---- #Anthony Mackie - Paxton Onyx #Hunter Hayes - Felix Green #Jake T. Austin Reserved: 16:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Hill Harper Reserved: 16:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Scotty McCreery Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Easton Corbin Reserved: 19:55, October 13, 2016 (UTC) #Ryan Guzman Reserved: 16:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) #Theo James Reserved: 16:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) #Ansel Elgort Reserved: 16:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Penny! #Seo In-guk (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #Chou Tzuyu Twice (Reserved 16:41, 13 October, 2016) #YooA My Girl (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Jun Hyosung Secret (Reserved 16:42, 13 October, 2016) #Halsey (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #Kim Ki-bun (Key) SHINee (Reserved 16:45, 13 October, 2016) #All of B.A.P Daehyun w/ [[User:JustChase|Roman] ] (Reserved 16:48, 13 October, 2016) #Heo Ga-yoon 4Minute (Reserved 00:09, 14 October, 2016) #Mark Fischbach Markiplier (Reserved 00:12, 14 October, 2016) #Lime Venus (Reserved 16:54, 14 October, 2016) #Hwang Minhyun NU'EST (Reserved 16:55, 14 October, 2016) Velvet Scarlatina hi i'm gonna be blunt: i will only share if i like the model less than i like you haven *Kwon Yu-Ri (Yuri; SNSD) — Miela Oleastro reserved *Jung Soo-Jung (Krystal Jung; f(x)) (02:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene Bae; Red Velvet) (02:46, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Kang Seul-Gi (Seulgi; Red Velvet) (04:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Ahn So-Hee (Sohee; Wonder Girls) (03:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Son Na-Eun (Naeun; Apink) (03:54, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Eun-Ji (Eunji; Apink) (03:54, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Wang Feifei (Fei; Miss A) (04:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Kim Yong-Sun (Solar; MAMAMOO) (04:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Lee Sung-Jong (Sungjong; INFINITE) (04:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Nam Woo-Hyun (Woohyun; INFINITE) (04:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Na Hae-Ryung (Haeryung; BESTIE) (04:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Jung Chae-Yeon (Chaeyeon; I.O.I.) (04:28, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Park Min-Ha (Minha; 9MUSES) (04:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Goo Ha-Ra (Hara; KARA) (10:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Im Yoon-A (Yoona; SNSD) (23:30, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun; SNSD) (23:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Yoo Ah-Ra (Yoo Ara; Hello Venus) (23:30, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) *Emily Rudd (04:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC)) tmw you realize you don't really have any favorite models this is a wip sorry for the inconvenience Category:Key Lists